heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-12 Demons Seriously!!
The sun is just setting in New York. The sky is painted in varying shades of gold, pink and purple. Most of the rush-hour traffic has meandered off into nothing now. The temperature is a little on the warm side though not quite uncomfortable. People make their way slowly, here and there. In no real rush. The sounds of city ring out, a constant symphony that brings comfort to most. Not quite all. Everything is as it should be until manhole covers have steam erupt from them before flying upwards into the air. Three all told. their positions forming a triangle if one were to notice it. Within that area, the air grows colder and the light seems to practically dim. The wind stirs, gently at first and then gaining in verocity until it's whipping angrily in the area between the manholes. This continues for several moments. People begin screaming and running away from the effected area. Something is coming and it's gathering power before it shows itself. Undoubtedly this has set off more than one of those 'oh shit' alarms. New York. Oh. Man. NEW YORK. Okay, it's not like Hellboy doesn't know the place completely. But. It's daylight. And he's out in it. ON THE SIDEWALK. In all his years of rebelling, he's never felt quite so much like a rebel. With a duffel full of artifacts and gear over his shoulder, he's walking north to meet up with an aircar. Can we pick you up? they asked No, I'll walk, get a little air. Forget how people are staring at him as he passes. They're star-- no, wait. Less staring, more flying manhole covers. And wind. And a creeping sense of dread. "Aw, crap. It's my day off!" Hellboy starts digging in his duffel for holy water and the Samaritan. 'Oh shit' alarms occasionally come at astoundingly inconvenient times-- like right when you've lit up your last cigarette, or while you're in the shower, or while you're getting your mack on with that devilishly pretty little blonde in IT. In this particular case for one Pete Wisdom, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., it's the third. And she was /about/ to give him her number. About to. But then the alert came on his phone; he's personally got his eye on magic in New York City after the faerie business. He grimaced, she laughed at him, and then he jumped off the Helicarrier. Obviously this was taken poorly by said blonde. Odds are good he's shot his chances in the foot. What /else/ he's shooting is, apparently, the air beneath him on the way down; a bright glow in the sky resolves into ten spears of fiery plasma-- attached to the fingers of a bright-handed man in a rumpled suit bearing a look of massive annoyance behind a pair of sunglasses. He lands fast but lightly, brilliant light vanishing just before he touches down in front of Hellboy, maybe ten yards away. Only some of the words he's cussing with are English. "Oi you!" he shouts in Hellboy's direction, wheeling around and pulling a gun from under his jacket. He holds it in both hands, pointed skyward. "Red bloke in the trench! The &*(^ is this &*@$? Not your fault is it?" Well everything is alright at Jynns aunts place, and honestly he wanted to get out and go for a walk. Already he was getting a bit anxious mainly due to not being home, but then again it's something he knows he needs to get over with. But still it's nice out, not as hot as it was earlier outside, dressed in his normal semi-baggy clothes. Today he's wearing a pair black jeans, a Roca Wear button down white short sleeved shirt, and a pair of black Nikes. For the most part looks like he can blend in well. Walking down the street, Jynn didn't have a real destination in mind, the people he knew of here are the hard to find ones and honestly he is just enjoying being out and about and not having to worry about.... Hearing a loud pop then someone saying look out catches his attention. Looking up and jumping backwards, as the sewer lid clatters to the ground loudly just about where he was standing a moment ago. 'What the hell.' he thinks to himself but then it starts to get cold. It was warm out and now it's just getting really cold all of a sudden, then the winds starts picking up. An old woman trying to cross the street....yes there is an old woman trying to cross the street and is having a hard time at it now. Jynn quickly moves over to help her, who also starts batting at him due to getting a look at his eyes, "You crazy kids and your damn contacts!" she hollers. Yeah she is a fiesty one, but after a moment of fighting him and people seeing that Jynn is trying to help the old woman smacks him hard on the arm and walks off. Jynn couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Looking up when he hears someone call Red bloke, then shaking his head, but it's then when he sees Hellboy walking up the street, "Huh?" he asks as he looks back at the red guy. He's seen some strange things since coming to New York and it's only getting strangers by the moment with all this smoke that is venting from the sewers. Much quicker than it started, it ends. All at once. The wind, the cold, the dimming lights, the steam... It all just ceases being. When all the dust clears, the reason for Hellboy's sense of dread becomes apparent. Standing in the middle of the area is a ... well ... It has no definable form but looks to be a hodgepodge of several things. Part ogre, part shadow, part scorpion... Around it are several small shadow beings that seem to constantly be vibrating. Though none visibly speak, there is a hiss in the air that, somehow, one can understand. 'Bring usss the Queen'. "Hey, put it away, sparky." Hellboy points the Samaritan right back at Pete. The gun is HUGE. Like, Hellboy could hurt you by -throwing- the bullets at you kind of huge. And then he cocks it with a ratcheting noise that cuts through the chaos. Damn it, Hellboy has ID somewhere. Wham. Right there on his belt. He whips it out with his other hand. "Agent Hellboy, S.H.I.E.L.D.. You wanna shoot me, go ahead, though. I'll remember the smear I make of you with true affection... right after I kick some ass." He swings the Samaritan to bear on the being that arrived. "Rude boy! We're talkin' here." Hellboy pulls the trigger and the Samaritan goes off with a crack. Swinging his gun around immediately to point it at the hodgepodge, like syncronized swimmers with Hellboy, Pete calls irritably over his shoulder, "Shut up at me, I *asked* didn't I? Agent Wisdom, likewise." He /doesn't/ shoot; he just continues to point his service weapon-- when Hellboy's hand cannon goes off he pulls a Mutant Tough Guy Jazz Hands, making sure each finger on the hand propping the gun is pointed at a shadow being. "Also you're *#&@ing deficient," he adds to Hellboy's admonishment, "this is the United States of @*!&, there's no bloody Queen here!" Well there is a few things that happen all at once it seems like for Jynn. First as the steam clears the coldness goes away and now in the middle of the street stands some strange hodgepodge of several things. One is like a collection of really bad things, that looks like it might hit hard, the others are smaller, more manageable in a way possibly. Next is Hellboy saying his name to another man who seem to be from the same group. S.H.I.E.L.D. Shaking his head a bit and turning to look back at the grouping, but it appears something very LOUD just exploded which has Jynn diving to the ground and rolling coming up in a crouch to face where Hellboy is, reaching for his gun...... *grabbing air*, *grabbing air* FAIL! No gun, no gunz.....nothing but shirt and pants. Tear drop forming, followed by large blinking eyes. Oh yes Anime, went there. Yup Jynn did. Now crouched still looking at the hodgepodge, Jynn gets himself together, and still having this 'Oh Shit!' feeling he watches these things not knowing what they are or what to do with them, until he hears one speak up about, finding the Queen. "What Queen?" he asks almost out of habit. Yup badness can only happen now. There's a howl in the wind, several of the small shadows around the creature vibrating faster. The hodgepodge turns to finally face the three would-be heroes and it's red irises flare brighter. "You lie," the 'wind' says. "We can taste her. You will give her to us or perish." The vibrating demons seem to start to hum in unison and close in on Hodgepodge (because that's what we're going to call him). They begin to glow red and seem to be attempting to melt into the larger demon. "Hate to disappoint you, Hodgepodge--" What? It makes sense. "--but the only thing you're gettin' is a taste of my toybox." Hellboy holsters up and grabs his duffel bag. Gotta feel sorry for these chumps, catching him with a bag full of goodies he didn't think he should let anyone else handle. Quick analysis of the Hodgepodge suggests that a little heat might go a long way. "Hey, Sparky," Hellboy shouts at Pete. "You're in luck. This guy forgot his sunscreen." He pulls out a small ceramic grenade of naft--sulphur, petroleum, and resins--which he whips at Hodgepodge with far more accuracy than he fired the Samaritan. The grenade shatters, dousing the demon in exotic-smelling flammables. With Jynn being on the other side of the street some things are lost in translation, and as he backs away as the creatures eyes turn red, the Outsider really doesn't know what to do at this point, but...hey is that a grenade....hey I'm not that far...."SHIT!" Diving and rolling to hide behind a car is a good tactic right about now. "FanTAStic," yells Pete back at Hellboy, aimed hand flaring brilliant and letting loose five sun-bright knives, 'hot as the sun'. As he's flinging that set, he's jamming his gun back in his holster, all of one motion bringing the hand back up to fire off another volley, just to make sure. He /doesn't/ back off from the impending explosion-- but then, it's *petrol*. Fire's only gonna hurt that suit of his. Also possibly his ID. Hard to say. The grenade land in front of the demons. "The Master demands his daughter's return. Give her to us!" Again it's a hiss on the wind. And then there's fire and the creatures begin to howl in pain, their body slowly melting into a thick oily goo. "We will have her! You cannot hide her from us. Give us the Queen!" The more the body melts, the more the creatures bubble and his and the quieter the thing's 'voice' becomes. "Answer is still no, Melty." Hellboy rummages around in his bag and comes up with a bottle of cheap vodka. "Ah, this stuff is crap." He just uses it to clean things. He throws it to smack where the grenade did, speeding the process. "Man," he says to Pete. "You'd think they'd learn some manners. Even -I- know that saying please gets you somewhere." Not that he says please much, but it is handy. "Manners from that lot?" returns Wisdom, patting down his pockets for his ID, finally. He gives Hellboy a sidelong look, taking his shades off and producing the badge with his other hand. "Not holding my breath, mate. Here: SHIELD." He shows it just long enough for the big red guy to have a decent look, then turns most of his attention to Jynn, keeping his ears open for further developments on the Hodgepodge end. "Kid! You all right? Where'd you get to?" Jynn on the other hand listens more closely and the more he hears the creature talking about someone wanting his daughter to come with them and that they will have her. Shaking his head, it couldn't be...nope not going to believe, not gonna, never. As he watches the oil and petrol splash over the creature and Petes's hot fingers light it on fire.....Really hot fingers? The fire spreads and even Jynn has to move back a bit due to the heat. There isn't anything he could do to help in this at all. He doesn't have powers or anything so all he could do was make sure no one else got in the way. But words that were said to him just only a day ago, rings clear and Jynn feels he stepped into something he really hope it's not. Looking over to Pete, "Yea..." he says as he looks to hot fingers, then back to the Hodgepodge. "The Succubus... Queen will be... retrieved..." The words are gurgled and slowly fading until there is nothing but a hiss left. The small demons who seem immune to the fire simply fade into nothingness as if their existence depended on the larger demon. "That was... enh. It's good nothing's changed." Hellboy was a little worried that changing groups might make life boring. "You look like a promising kid," he says to Jynn as he slings his bag over his shoulder again. "How about you tell the cops what went down here for us." He refrains from clapping Jynn on the shoulder with the Right Hand of Doom. Funny when you do it to your friends. Lawsuit when you do it to strangers. "Sparky and I have S.H.I.E.L.D. business to take care of." Right. Business. Bottles and bottles of business. "Yeah it's Wisdom all right?" Pete says with a hint of reproach. But he touches his temple in the vaguest likeness of a salute or a hat-tipping, in Jynn's direction. "What Agent Hellboy said. Though you can get the *&@$ out of dodge if you like, and I'll call it in. I've no doubt they'll be ringing us otherwise." Then to the big red guy in the trench coat, he looks up; he indicates a direction with a tilt of his head. "Autobots, roll out." Jynn walks around the pooling ooze of fire and whatever that hodgepodge is, as he nears Hellboy and Pete, he quirks a brow at Hellboy, "I'm not your errand boy and also what cop would believe this?" he gestures to the smudge on the ground. Shaking his head and looking over to Pete as he files away SHIELD in his head. "I'm going to go do what I was abotu to do before this happened, phone it." He says quite simply, because honestly what would he tell a cop. 'Oh yeah I saw it officer is was this black thing of something that came from the sewers and some red guy shot a grenade and some guy with hot fingers ignited it.' Yup sounds like it would work. Not! "Take it easy." he says. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs